


Adventures in Anime Con Land

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, also also don't expect this to be an excellent piece of literature, also other Tales characters make cameos in this, because I'm certainly not trying to make it that, or maybe it isn't idk, the f/f is only implied, this entire fic is just fluffy shippy shitpost really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Pasca and Earhart have been attending anime cons together for a while now, and they want Grassvalley to come with them this time. She has conditions of her own, before they can all con together.





	1. The Planning Stages

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped in my head the other day and I had to make it into a fic. Assume everyone is in their early to mid 20s here I guess

"See! Look at all these gorgeous costumes! Doesn't it all look amazing?"

Pasca Kanonno had just walked into her living room, at just the right time to see her best friends finish watching a video together on one of their phones. They both looked satisfied, so at least Earhart wasn't trying to scare Grassvalley again or anything. The two younger Kanonnos seemed to have been having a conversation about this beforehand, as well. 

"Well, the craftsmanship on the dress there at 58 seconds was really pretty..." Putting a hand under her chin, Kanonno Grassvalley pondered the video she'd just watched. "What do these people do at the event, though? Surely they don't stand around and look pretty?"

"If they want to." Beside her, Kanonno Earhart shrugged. "But there's actually a ton of programming that goes on, too! There are concerts, meet ups for people who share interests, there's a dealer's room and an artist alley for independent artists... there's so much to do and it's all awesome! You gotta come with us, Grass!"

Now Pasca understood what was going on. Earhart was trying to convince Grassvalley to come to the anime convention they were going to in a few months. It was usually just Pasca and Earhart, but for the past couple of cons, Earhart had been very vocal about wishing Grassvalley had come along. Pasca did too, but she always wondered why Earhart was so adamant about her coming...

"Hmm. And you said people can come in whatever costumes they wish to, didn't you?" asked Grassvalley. 

"Yeah! Whatever you imagine, you can be, as long as it's within the- usually very generous- dress codes," replied Earhart, nodding eagerly. "And I know you design clothes for a living, so here's where you'd get to use some of those more flashy and showy techniques that clients never ask for."

"Well, I _have_ been looking for an excuse to use cracked ice lace..." Grassvalley said then. "Not to mention that incredibly long roll of horsehair braid that's just collecting dust in my sewing room. And I've been just itching to create an elaborate ball gown. I should have time to finish that before that convention occurs, but, um, Earhart."

"Yeah?" Earhart was getting excited. Grassvalley was getting convinced. She'd say yes. She knew she would-

"I have just one condition for coming along."

"Yeah!" Earhart nodded. "Anything you want!"

Grassvalley smiled. "So, the hotel situation would have two double beds, and I would really like it if I could share my bed with my boyfriend. He likes these conventions too."

"Oh, yeah!" Pasca walked completely into the room then, sitting on the opposite couch with her tea. "Earhart, we've run into Ludger a few times at cons, haven't we?"

Earhart just turned back to Grassvalley. "Who said you were getting the free bed?"

"Well, it'd only be fair, since my name would be on the room, correct?"

So that's why Earhart was pushing this. If Grassvalley was getting the room, she could afford to get the fanciest room in the fancy hotel. Pasca almost laughed at how resourceful that was, in a way. Not only could Grassvalley afford the fancy rooms, she would refuse to sleep in anything _but_ them. 

"Additionally, Ludger has adequate space to help transport us to the convention and back!" added Grassvalley. "I've seen you and Pasca struggling to fit things into her tiny car, but that won't be an issue if we come!"

"When you put it like that..." Earhart sighed. "If Pasca's okay with it, then it's a go?" 

"I'm fine with it. I'm barely ever in the room, anyway." Pasca smiled. 

"Then I shall immediately go fabric shopping!" Grassvalley smiled, clapping her hands together. "Earhart, Pasca, let's go together! We can all work together to complete all the costumes we wish to bring with us!"


	2. On The Road (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The con is imminent, and the friends hit the road!

Earhart sat in the back seat of the car, behind Grassvalley, eating a bag of hot Funyuns as she sighed, listening to Ludger and Grassvalley sing some hipster song playing in the car. Neither of them had bad voices, and the song wasn't awful, but the fact that they were always so sappy and affectionate around each other made Earhart want to gag. If she was dating anyone right now, she'd at least tease them a little, throw things at them, something. But these two never even seemed to disagree about anything, and not only was it boring, it was practically nauseating. 

When the song ended, Ludger smiled, glancing over at Grassvalley, his gaze filled with love. "You're so cute when you really love a song, Kanonno."

"You're even cuter!" she replied. 

"Hey guys, can we pull over to fill up?" asked Earhart, pointing to an approaching gas station. "And so I can _throw_ up?"

"Earhart, don't be a grinch, they're cute together!" Pasca said then. "But we should fill up. I'll pay for this round, Ludger."

"All right. I'm getting kinda hungry myself," agreed Ludger. "Let's make a pit stop."

When the car came to a stop in front of one of the pumps at the station, Ludger looked at the convenience store's advertisements and said, "Looks like the restaurant serves pizza and wings. Kanonno, can you get me something while I pump the gas? I'll give you money."

"Ludger, since I'm paying, why don't I pump, and you go get food?" suggested Pasca. 

"Thanks, Pasca, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Ludger's a gentleman, he wouldn't let a lady pump gas for him," explained Grassvalley. "It's fine, Pasca. I'd be more than happy to get you something, Ludger."

As soon as the doors unlocked, Earhart ran to the store. "Freedom!"

"Er, don't worry, guys, Earhart's teasing you. You're not hard to be around at all!" Pasca smiled. "I'll drive next so you can eat." 

"What do you want to eat, dear?" added Grassvalley. 

"Uh... just a slice of cheese pizza and a few garlic Parmesan wings should be fine. Something to drink, I'm not picky on what." Ludger reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. "Here you go. Get yourself something nice too," he smiled. 

"Ludger, this isn't-" Enough to really buy herself anything, but Grassvalley knew he was trying, so she didn't finish that sentence. "Thank you, my love," she said instead, heading toward the store as Pasca finished up the payment at the pump.

As Ludger stood at the pump with Pasca, she asked, "So what cosplays did you bring?"

"Oh! Well, I brought a couple of idols, and two more to wear with Kanonno so we can get pictures together. She's really excited about this, you know. She even made one of the costumes I'm wearing with her."

"I'm assuming it's an elaborate historical suit to match that exquisite gown she made," replied Pasca. "I still can't believe she actually made that from scratch, in that amount of time. It's amazing!"

"She _is_ very talented, so I'm only mildly surprised," Ludger said. "Surprised and grateful that she took the time to make me something."

"Ludger, you're really happy to have your significant other with you this time, aren't you?" asked Pasca. 

The smile that Ludger gave her in response was enough of an answer. 

When everyone was back on the road, Pasca driving, Ludger settled into the back seat with Grassvalley, and together they looked over the schedule for the convention, deciding on things to do over the weekend. "Oh, there's a Japanese nu-metal cover band," Ludger said as he ate his pizza. "What night is this again, Friday?" 

"Hmm... yes, Friday," replied Grassvalley. "Will this interfere with our photo plans?" 

"Oh, darn it..." he sighed. "You're right."

"Special guests usually perform both nights," Pasca spoke up then. "Check and see if there's an opening on Saturday night?" 

"Oh! Good thinking." Ludger nodded. "I'll see what's going on Saturday. Is there anything you want to do in particular, Kanonno?" 

"Not really. I just want to spend time with you, Ludger." 

As the two tenderly kissed, Earhart said loudly, "Get a room, you guys!" 

"Oh, Earhart. They're just kissing." Pasca giggled. "They love each other!"

"Could they maybe love each other a little less?" complained Earhart. 

"You know, I'm just happy that our little sister has found a good mate, and is in a healthy relationship," Pasca said then. "It's not her fault that every relationship you've been in has been a disaster."

Earhart gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her chest. "Are you saying I'm... salty?!"

Pasca shrugged as she prepared to switch lanes. "Well, if the sodium fits." 

"I cannot believe the words that I am hearing," Earhart said. "Pasca, how could you do this to me-"

Thunder rumbled outside the car then. 

"Oh, dear..." Pasca sighed. "We were making such good timing, but if it's going to start raining, travel is going to slow down. Who has the GPS open?"

"I should still have it open on my phone," replied Ludger, opening up his app. "Yep... it added a whole hour to the trip."

"Yikes." Earhart cringed. 

"Hopefully it'll pass quickly, and we can shave some time off of that," Pasca said, slowing the pace of the car. "But I'm slowing down to a safe pace. The most important thing is that we get there safe, you know?" 

"Yeah, I totally agree," Earhart nodded, reaching for her bag of snacks. What would she eat now...

"May I take a nap?" asked Grassvalley, reaching for the blanket she'd brought. 

"Dude, why are you asking? You're an awful driver; we're not letting you on the highway," replied Earhart. 

"Earhart's right. Maybe you can take over once we're in town, but I don't think you driving anytime soon, especially in the rain, is a good idea," added Pasca. "Go ahead and take your nap."

Pasca's warmth when she spoke was always comforting to Grassvalley. Earhart always teased her, so it was nice having someone so nurturing to balance that. As she settled in, her seatbelt still on of course, Grassvalley smiled, hoping they'd almost be there when she woke up. 

When they stopped at the next gas station, it was still raining and Grassvalley was fast asleep. Pasca, Earhart, and Ludger stepped out of the car to debate who'd drive next; although it was Earhart's turn next, she was known to drive too fast sometimes, which could be disastrous in these conditions. Pasca personally felt much safer with the idea of Ludger driving again. 

"I'll be safe! I promise!" Earhart clasped her hands together. 

"Where have I heard that before..." Pasca tapped her chin. "Oh, right. It was right before you crashed your own car, and it was raining then too!"

"You... might have a point there." Earhart sighed. "But Ludger, you don't wanna drive again so soon, do you? I mean, you barely had any time to make out with your girlfriend or anything, right?" 

"Well, no, but it's hard to do that when you make her feel guilty for even saying she loves me."

"I do not," Earhart frowned. 

"Yes, you do," Pasca and Ludger said at the same time. 

"I will not stand here and accept this slander." Earhart handed Ludger some money for the pump. "If anyone needs me, I'll be buying food." 

After she left, there was a knock on one of the car windows, and Pasca and Ludger turned to see Grassvalley smiling, waving at them. She then let down the window so they could speak to one another. 

"Are you hungry, Grassvalley?" asked Pasca. "I'll get you something to eat. There's a ton of restaurants around here; I was gonna walk to get some tacos, myself..."

"Don't you want to get out of the car and stretch a little, sweetie?" asked Ludger. 

"I suppose." The door opened then. Grassvalley was far too overdressed to be at a gas station right off the highway, but she was naturally so elegant, so she couldn't help it. Once she was out of the car, she looked around at all the nearby restaurants to see what she was craving, but she couldn't make a decision. 

"Ludger, can we eat together?" she asked then, using her sweetest smile. 

"Of course." He smiled back. "Pasca, could you stay here and wait for Earhart? We're going to the vintage American diner right over there."

"Yeah, sure, have fun on your date!" Pasca waved. 

In the diner, after they ordered food, Ludger made sure to pull out his phone and take a picture of how adorably groggy Grassvalley looked. She seemed to still be pretty out of it, so he sat beside her and surprised her with a kiss on the cheek. 

She jumped, startled, but then smiled. "Hi, Ludger." 

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" 

"I was too excited to." She flushed a bit, slightly embarrassed. "You always have such a good time at these conventions, so I'm glad I can come with you this time."

"You're adorable. I was like this before my first con too..." Ludger smiled. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was so excited to meet people with common interests. Didn't actually talk to any of them, though; too shy."

Grassvalley giggled. "That sounds like you." 

"Yeah..." Ludger laughed. "You know, I'm really happy you decided to come this time. What made you decide to, by the way?"

"Earhart made a very convincing case," Grassvalley replied, nodding. 

"Earhart?" Ludger immediately knew part of the reason Earhart wanted her to come was the inevitable room upgrade, and he couldn't even be mad about it, because this was the first con where he wouldn't be crammed in a room with a ton of other weebs, some with negligible hygiene. It'd just be the two of them... and Pasca and Earhart. 

"The food looks really delicious here!" Grassvalley said then, watching the waitresses deliver all their orders. "I've always wanted to go on a road trip and experience food on the road." 

"Oh, you've never been on a road trip?" asked Ludger. 

Grassvalley shook her head. "I've always flown everywhere."

"Well, today you experience the highways, like us regular folk." Ludger chuckled, before giving her another kiss on the cheek, and then gently kissing her neck. 

"Ludger, you're being so vulgar in public!" Grassvalley chided him. 

"But who knows when we'll have time together away from Earhart teasing us?" Ludger pointed out. "It's already been really hard, resisting the urge to touch you. I don't want to wait even longer!"

"Neither do I, but..." Grassvalley looked around, noticing the diner wasn't particularly crowded. "Well... it's not like we'll ever come back here, so it's not like we'll have to deal with the legacy of our shame..."

"The legacy of our what?"

"Ludger. Kiss me."

"I'd be delighted to." 

Ludger gently cupped her face with his left hand as he pulled her closer to kiss her softly, tenderly; Grassvalley's shyness made her freeze for a second before melting into Ludger's touch. They kissed for a while, neither was sure how long, just that they were interrupted by the arrival of their food, both apologizing profusely to the waitress that had seen them locking lips so intensely.

"I love you so much." Ludger smiled warmly. 

"I love you more," Grassvalley replied. 

"I love you even more," he said, giving her nose a gentle kiss, before taking one of her fries and eating it. 

"Hey!" Grassvalley complained, pouting. "Eat your own fries."

"Sharing is caring," Ludger said dismissively, taking another. 

The couple ate their fill together, and when they were done with their food, held hands as they contemplated their next move. 

"You know," Grassvalley said, "Did Pasca say where she and Earhart would be?"

"I can't remember," replied Ludger. "I think they're going to come get us when they're done eating."

Grassvalley nodded. "I see. Yes, I recall Pasca saying she wanted tacos, but who knows what Earhart wanted. She eats the strangest things." 

The remaining two Kanonnos pulled up to the diner then, honking the horn, and Ludger led Grassvalley by the hand as they went out to meet them.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival to the con hotel, everyone gets settled in and hype starts to build.

Pulling up to the hotel, Pasca and Earhart were glued to the window as Ludger pulled into the driveway of the hotel where they'd be staying. He himself looked pretty impressed, as well.

"It looks even more incredible in person!" Pasca said breathlessly.

"I can't believe we're actually staying here!" added Earhart.

"I'll let you girls out here, then?" asked Ludger. "One of you will have to get a trolley or two for our things, and then I'll find a place to park."

"Oh, that's not necessary. There's a valet," Grassvalley pointed.

"Yeah, but that's rich people stuff. I can't afford-"

"Ludger, it's all right." Grassvalley smiled warmly as she reached into her wallet. "I want us to put all our energy into having fun this weekend, okay? That includes not having to go to the trouble of menial tasks like... parking."

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about giving a stranger my keys... do you trust this service?"

"I use the valet all the time when I go to meetings for business, and I've never experienced anything but excellent service," replied Grassvalley, smiling again as she held the money out to Ludger. "Tell them to keep the change."

Earhart and Pasca went to get two trollies, and together everyone got their things onto them both. Once inside, Grassvalley and Ludger walked hand in hand to the line for check-in.

"You know, Ludger's really neat, if his packing is any indication," Earhart said as she looked at the trolley she was watching over. "Remember that one time we let that guy room with us? God, that was awful."

Pasca cringed. Hard. "I wish I could forget..." she replied. "I blocked him on all my social media after he touched me that day."

Granted, it was a touch on the shoulder, but she certainly didn't appreciate it in the context it had been done. It was clearly an attempt to get her into bed, and to the sex-repulsed Pasca, there were few other ways to offend her on that level. She'd even told this gentleman that, and he just tried to shrug it off, as if she were overreacting, which only made her angrier.

"Oh, I did too, but after the con." Earhart laughed. "Asking for a threesome with me and my girlfriend was disrespectful as fuck, man."

"Yikes." Pasca frowned, but then smiled. "How is Mileena, anyway?"

"She's doing great! She has this really sweet boyfriend now. We may even see her during the con!" Earhart beamed. "I hope we do, actually. It's been years!"

"I'd love to see her again, too," agreed Pasca.

"The room is all ready!" Grassvalley skipped over to where Pasca and Earhart were, with Ludger not far behind. "Let's be on our way. We're on the 21st floor!"

"A high rise?!" asked Earhart excitedly. "Man. This is gonna be lit!"

"Kanonno and I will take that, since it has most of our stuff on it," Ludger pointed to the trolley that Pasca had been watching over. "Elevators are to the right."

When they all arrived to their door, and Grassvalley opened their door, everyone froze for a moment to admire the place they'd be staying for the next few days. Nice and spacious, two huge beds, a flat-screen TV, a balcony with a nice view...

"Look, there's a couch too!" Earhart ran to flop onto it, turning back to everyone else. "Ludger, I'd get acquainted with this bad boy if I were you. This is where you'll be sleeping if you get Grassvalley mad, you know."

"Oh, I don't think I'll get upset with Ludger." Grassvalley smiled at him.

"And I won't be getting mad at you, either," he replied, with a matching smile.

"Yuck." Earhart made a face.

"The bathroom is huge!" Pasca had temporarily disappeared into it, but was now back. "Come take a look!"

Four faces congregated to admire the bathroom: marble floors, two sinks, and a whirlpool bathtub that was completely separate from the spacious shower.

"Whoa..." Earhart, Grassvalley, and Ludger said in unison.

"We should get our stuff off the trolley so we can take it back downstairs, so others can borrow it," Earhart said then. "Con etiquette, you know."

After that had been taken care of, everyone began to settle in. Grassvalley was awarded the ability to pick her bed, since it was her room after all, and she chose the one nearest the balcony. The other bed was across the room, nearer to the bathroom, and Pasca and Earhart would be sharing that one. Then, everyone began unpacking some of their things, enough to make getting into costume tomorrow and the following two days easier.

"Where's the ironing board?" asked Ludger, holding the costume he'd be wearing tomorrow. It looked like one of those idols he'd mentioned, thought Pasca.

"Have you checked the closet?" asked Pasca.

"Oh! Right." He hustled over to the closet.

"Grassvalley, I think you mentioned something about the room rules, right?" asked Pasca. "Now that we're all here, and before the craziness of con time, maybe it's a good time to go over those?"

"You're absolutely right!" Grassvalley nodded. She was sitting on the side of the bed she had claimed, sorting through the wigs she'd brought. "I don't have many rules. I just want everyone to be responsible with the amount of alcohol they consume, be nice and neat, no strange people- especially men- in the room, no hosting parties... and that's it, really!"

"Very reasonable indeed!" Pasca clapped.

"I can easily follow those," agreed Ludger.

"I'm surprised. You aren't being a huge prude." Earhart smiled. "Proud of you, Grass."

"Well, I want us to... to have fun," she replied. "Speaking of which, it would seem that today isn't a convention day, so what will we be doing for the rest of the day? Shall we go have dinner?"

"Ooh, we should!" agreed Earhart. "Since it's not guaranteed that we'll all have time to sit together during the con because of programming times and stuff. There's a really nice restaurant in the hotel, I heard it gets expensive but-"

"Don't worry about that!" Grassvalley cut her off. "If it's a good restaurant, we'll dine there. I'll call to make a reservation."

Earhart smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Earhart." Pasca lightly swatted her shoulder. "Stop doing that. You're gonna make Grassvalley spend all her money on you?"

"Dude, chill. I'd never even be able to spend all her money." Earhart laughed. "I'm just trying to get some perks out of this, is all."

"The reservation has been made!" Grassvalley re-entered the area. "Where did Ludger go?"

"I'm right here," he came out of the bathroom. "What's up?"

"We're going to dinner, dear. Although I suppose I should freshen up some. Traveling in a car for so long has me looking so disheveled. I'll be right back."

"Why don't we wait for you guys in the lobby?" suggested Pasca, pulling Earhart toward the door. "I have my room key, in case we need to come back up. See ya in a few!"

Once they exited the room, Earhart said, "Dude, what the hell?"

"We're giving them some alone time," Pasca said then. "It's the least we could do. Grassvalley got us this amazing room, and Ludger helped us get all our stuff here."

"Yeah, you're right." Earhart nodded. "Plus, I spotted a chocolate shop in the lobby. Let's go check it out!"

When Grassvalley emerged from the bathroom, she was confused to not see Pasca and Earhart. "They went on ahead," Ludger told her, sitting on the bed he'd be sharing with Grassvalley. "It sounded like they wanted to give us a bit of alone time."

"Oh, I see."

That was all Grassvalley needed to hear; she hurried across the room and into Ludger's arms, and they embraced warmly. It wasn't long before they'd started kissing.

"You know, that costume you ironed to wear tomorrow," she said, "it's very handsome. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself around you because of it..."

Ludger laughed. "It's so adorable whenever you try to be flirty."

"But it's true!" Grassvalley nodded.

"I know you meant it." He smiled. "And I'm really glad we're here together. I want to take you out on a date while we're here, maybe tomorrow night? Just the two of us."

Grassvalley smiled back. "That sounds wonderful."

The couple kissed again before heading out of the room to go meet Pasca and Earhart in the lobby.


	4. On The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before all the frenzy of a con weekend can start, our four protagonists go to eat breakfast as responsible adults do, and begin to plan out their day.

Earhart was the first to wake up the next day, too excited to sleep any later than she'd get up for work. Beside her, Pasca was lightly snoring, likely tired out from yesterday. Long trips always wore her out. Earhart smiled, thinking that she was adorable when she slept, her pink hair messy from the movements of sleep.

She got up to open the curtains for the balcony and saw that Ludger and Grassvalley were both still asleep as well, spooning. Earhart sighed, remembering how Grassvalley always complained about being cold whenever she slept over, and considering most men were warm, of course they'd be able to spoon all night. It would be cute if they weren't always so sickeningly sweet with one another, she thought.

She thought about what Pasca had said to her the day before then. Were all of her previous relationships really disasters? Is that why she hated the diabetes-inducing thing that was Ludger and Grassvalley's relationship? Well, she didn't hate it, she did love that her sister was so happy, and Ludger was nice. But did they always have to be so sappy?

She then whisked the door to the balcony open, and stood out there for a while, in her pajamas. The sun had been up a while, and the scenery was adequately lit as a result. It was at this time that Earhart started to feel the excitement she always felt during the first morning of a con.

"Earhart!" Ludger knocked on the balcony window. "We're going to get breakfast together, you coming?"

"Oh!" Earhart nodded, sliding the door so she could come in. Had she been out there that long? "Do we have time?"

"It's 8 am, we have plenty of time." Pasca laughed. "Pancakes sound delicious right about now!"

"Then breakfast it is!" agreed Earhart. "I gotta get dressed, though."

Once everyone was dressed, they walked over to a nearby breakfast buffet to eat their fill.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I've never been to a buffet; this place is so quaint!" Grassvalley beamed. "Do we really put anything we want on our plates, just like that?"

"Yep," Ludger told her, nodding.

"I see. It'll take a bit for me to get used to not being served, but I suppose an upside to this is being able to distribute my food the way I like it." Grassvalley smiled.

Grassvalley needed quite a few of the food items being offered explained to her, so Ludger helped her while Pasca and Earhart got their food and sat down. "Well, at least he's patient with her," Earhart said, amidst bites of her pancakes. "It's gotta be frustrating when your girlfriend doesn't even know what corned beef hash is."

"She knew what it was, she just is used to the fresh ingredient, organic kind," corrected Pasca. "The kind they have here is, uh..."

"For poor people. You can say it." Earhart shrugged. "Even so, it's good shit, fam."

"It is," agreed Pasca, eating a forkful.

"I wonder if they're gonna be all lovey-dovey during the con," Earhart said then. "Who am I kidding? Of course they are. At least I can distance myself from it."

"Earhart-" started Pasca, but she didn't get to talk before the aforementioned couple joined them.

"Apologies for the delay. I wanted to be sure I understood the menu completely, if I am so famished to go back for seconds," explained Grassvalley, sitting down in the chair that Ludger had picked out for her. "I do believe I will be. I'll need energy for today, won't I?"

"Tons of it!" replied Earhart. "The best way to get through the dealer's room, my dude, is if you have a lot of energy."

"I see." Grassvalley nodded. "Ludger and I aren't going there until tomorrow, but perhaps the three of us could go today?"

"That sounds fun!" agreed Pasca. "Earhart?"

"Yeah, let's do it." She nodded excitedly. "I'm ready to spend an ungodly amount of money on weeb shit."

"So, we should plan our itinerary for the day, then?" Grassvalley pulled out her phone and began to read from it. "I can set aside a couple of hours to browse the dealer's room and artist alley with the two of you, Pasca and Earhart. I do have to set some time to do my photoshoot with Ludger. And, I should set aside some time to eat lunch and dinner..."

"Wow, you're so organized, Grassvalley," Pasca said, impressed. "Earhart and I usually just kind of wing it. Which has its own thrill, you know, but I'm sure you'll be on us about eating responsibly and getting enough rest and all. Earhart seems to struggle with that..."

"Hey, I can leave being responsible for when I'm at home and worrying about my day job. This is an all-weekend party! We have to live it up!" 

On the other side of the table, Ludger chuckled softly.

"Hey, what will you be doing, anyway? I only ever see you randomly, so I don't know what you usually do at cons," Earhart said to him. 

"Oh. Well, aside from browsing the dealer's, I mostly just kinda... do photoshoots and chill," replied Ludger. "If I go to the video game room, I try to go early in the morning. You know, before the... more smelly crowd gets there."

Grassvalley stared at him, confused, but Pasca and Earhart had a look of complete understanding on their faces.

"Any shoots planned today?" asked Pasca.

"Besides the one with Kanonno, I have a set with some friends of mine. We're gonna do an idol set out near the fountains."

"Oh, that'll be so nice!" Grassvalley clapped her hands. "I would love to see the resulting pictures from it! But of course, I always love seeing the pictures you end up getting."

"And I'll love the ones I take with you even more." Ludger smiled, gently squeezing her cheek affectionately.

"Guys, while I'm eating, seriously?" Earhart complained, gesturing to her plate. "Don't make me lose my appetite."

"Let's just finish our breakfast so we can get dressed?" suggested Pasca, once again attempting to be the peacemaker between everyone. "If you're all as excited as I am, you'll need a lot of time to get into costume! I have a lot of layers."

"Oh, yeah, I have to help you with that," Earhart remembered then. "Come on, guys! It's officially time to get hype!"


End file.
